JMS12-Zero
The JMS12-Zero, known by its official designation JMS12-Zero, or simply called the Zero or much later as Zero Knight by its operators and the pilots who piloted them. Originally developed from Neo Japan's main suit the JMS07-Oscar during the Earth Chaos War, the JMS12-Zero was designed as a high performance Commander type mobile suit used only by experienced veterans, decorated officers and ace pilots. Due to the cost of these machines, less then one hundred JMS12-Zero were produced during the Earth Chaos War by Neo Japan. Following the Earth Chaos War, due to cost and no longer needing a large force, the surviving JMS12-Zero's were put into storage until years later where the Order of Oblige had somewhow aquired the machines. Once the Order of Oblige acquired these machines, they upgraded the JMS12-Zero with modern technology at the time and converted them into the JMS13R-Zero Knight. The Zero's became one of the main mobile suits of the Order of Oblige following Earth Chaos War and stay in service as long as F.C.64 as a testament to there performance. The most famous JMS12-Zero unit was piloted by Nihules Pentis who used it during the Earth Chaos War before he self destructed it at Gelena Base in F.C.2.8. Technology and Combat Characteristics Armaments ;*2x 80mm vulcan guns The two 80mm Vulcan cannons were stored on the sides of the Gundam's head. The 80mm vulcan guns had the greatest rate of fire of Zero's weapons and were primarily used to ward off advancing enemies, shoot down missiles, or hit other fast moving targets. They also made good use as an anti-aircraft and anti-personnel weapons. The 80mm shells themselves had armor-Piercing properties as they designed to pierce heavy armor found on mobile suits. Although ineffective on heavy armored enemies, the 80mm vulcan guns were more then a match for most common mobile suits. While it is possible for the shells to pierce the armor on gundam fighters, it still would have a horrible time doing so. ;*2x Beam Sabers Covenant Beam sabers used for close quarters combat. The beam sabers themselves have small batteries within them which last for about 3 hours which can be only recharged when the mobile suit is not in combat.The two beam sabers can also be combined together to form a dual-beam saber/beam javellin. ;*1x Kasku-04 beam rifle The low powered Kasku-04 beam rifle itself is powered by a small generator which generates thirty shots in ten mintues. Due to it being a lowered powered beam rifle(despite the fact it was the only suit in the entire war that use beam weapons successfully), it wasn't uncommon that shots wouldn't penetrate the enemy mobile suits as the Kasku-04 beam rifle was designed to disable mobile suits by hitting joints or an enemy mobile suit's camara's making this a weapon only a veteran could use properly. ;*2x LRHSF-04 Rail Guns Extremely powerful energy guns for heavy firepower when needed. Designed the same the Kashu-04 beam rifle as it was powered by a small generator which would generate seven shots every ten minutes. The LRHSF-04 Rail Guns have more then enough fire power to take heavily armoured warships and defense and can be useful at taking out multiple mobile suits if used correctly however every pilot should be aware for if an enemy gets a shot on the LRHSF-04 Rail Guns it could easily severely damage or even destroy the JMS12-Zero in an instant. Ultimate Attacks History Gallery